Cuestión de hombres
by Shizenai
Summary: One-Shot. Porque hay ciertos asuntos en los que es mejor no involucrarse...


**_Notas de la_ autor_a:_**

_Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer... Soy una chica atormentada por los exámenes y mis maltratadas neuronas van cada una por su cuenta xD Debe ser por eso que últimamente sólo escribo sobre las parejas que considero "raritas" (y quien dice últimamente, quiere decir de cuatro días atrás hacía acá xD). Como sea, espero que los desvaríos sean de su agrado ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **DGM y sus personajes son de Hoshino Katsura, y ella dice que no los regala a nadie..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuestión de hombres<strong>

por _Shizenai_

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Miranda Lotto resultó ser una mujer de extraordinario juicio, aunque de pensamientos inestables. A lo largo de su juventud, y para su sorpresa, no faltaron ocasiones en las que fue requerida para discutir acerca de algún altercado importante, pero lamentablemente, el siglo XIX no era precisamente una época fácil para tomar decisiones, y mucho menos si uno se hallaba enfrascado en una pequeña aldea inmunda e insignificante de Alemania. Sucedía que para una mujer como ella, que siempre había disfrazado su cobardía de cautelosa prudencia, resultaba difícil dar la razón a uno sin temer que dañase al otro. Y, con el paso de los años, y el desgaste que supuso sus continuas ausencias, Miranda cayó en cuenta que su opinión no era ni tan valiosa ni tan certera. Poco a poco, fue cruelmente señalada como objeto de males e infortunios, y en la mayoría de casos, fueron achacados a su hipotético gafe, el cual ella misma reconocía como verdadero. Simplemente aceptó acaparar aquel rol desafortunado, con el que se sentía mínimamente útil.

Por suerte, las cosas cambiaron, ella misma había evolucionado, y tras su marcha de su ciudad natal, había descubierto que había todo un mundo diferente, y más aún, estando sometida día tras día a convivir en la enorme Torre de Babel que conformaba la Orden Negra. Durante su estancia allí, había conocido más de cien culturas, diferentes pensamientos... Y por una vez en su vida, tuvo la sincera certeza de que su punto de vista era verdaderamente apreciado allí.

Los conflictos para los que era solicitada, rozaban desde la estrecha colaboración con Komui Lee acerca de importantes estratagemas para una buena administración, pasando por verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza suscitados en los horarios de la Sección científica, e incluso malaventurados romances de oficina, en los que sin saber cómo, siempre acababa inmiscuida. Miranda no podía estar más feliz por colaborar con todos, ni ellos más agradecidos por su sabia experiencia. Por sobre todo, había notado que sus equívocos jamás acarreaban represalias. Aunque, siempre había una excepción, que confirmaba la regla...

Todo comenzó aquella fría y oscura mañana de invierno. Aunque a decir verdad, nadie tomaba en cuenta. Dada la evolución de la artillería del archienemigo, eran pocos los que se molestaban en salir del hogar por excelencia. El tiempo tampoco se antojaba y de paso evitaban algún que otro encontronazo inesperado y bajas innecesarias.

En aquella ocasión, Miranda sentía una especial armonía. Se adentró en el cuarto de aseo mixto a primera hora de la mañana, sin apenas darse cuenta de que había tropezado accidentalmente con el señor Bookman, quien lo abandonaba, ni tan siquiera que canturreaba una vieja canción germana que había aprendido hacía años de su abuela. Su ritual matutino comenzó sin altercados, y aquello era decir demasiado cuando bajo aquel reducido espacio se hallaban otros cuatro compañeros de aventuras: un inglés, un japonés, una china y un conejo. La jovial Miranda sonrió para sí misma ante el chiste.

No encontró nada fuera de lo normal, o al menos no estaba muy dada a prestar atención a la tertulia del día. Sólo supo que tras su ligera ducha y la preparación de su indumentaria, había suscitado entre los presentes una acalorada disputa. Demasiado larga, como siempre, y estúpida, como todas.

Fue Allen Walker quien ensordeció sus oídos mientras se giraba del enorme espejo frente al que estaban apostados los otros dos muchachos. Aunque inconscientemente o no, Lenalee había terminado por hacer caso omiso a sus reclamos, y depositando una mirada entrañable sobre la recién llegada decidió abandonar el lugar, tal que si dijera que lo sentía por ella.

—¡Qué falta de personalidad! —giró a su diestra. La estampa de Lavi acariciando el mentón del pelinegro no era afectuosa, aparentemente—. ¿Me estás copiando? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me estás copiando!

—¡Apártate! —respondió el otro alejando su mano. Parecía el único en percatarse de la presencia de la fémina, y el hecho de ser observado en tales tesituras, no es que le fuese indiferente precisamente.

—¡Te estás dejando perilla! —continuó el pelirrojo, tan exageradamente sobreactuado como de costumbre—. Justo cuando yo había decidido dejarla crecer, porque lo considero estrictamente necesario para seguir los pasos del maestro...

—Pero si el señor Bookman apenas tiene pelo —añadió Allen, aun con la boca repleta de espuma y el cepillo dental entre los dientes—. ¿No fue más bien porque Emilia comentó algo de que no había nada más elegante y masculino que un bigote bien recortado? Debe ser por su padre...

—¿Tú de qué lado estás?

El pelirrojo volteó el rostro hacia el objeto de sus reproches. Kanda Yuu ni siquiera se había inmutado. Seguía parado frente al espejo, anudando una y otra vez la enorme cabellera que desgraciadamente, había decido rebelarse. Aunque por un fugaz instante, sus afiladas orbes le miraron de reojo, y aquello era perfectamente descifrable en su idioma, y en resumidas cuentas, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a salir con que ahora Emilia a ti tambi-...?

El albino reaccionó presto. Se había lanzado hacía él con tal velocidad, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que había tapado su boca con la mano con la cual sostenía el cepillo de dientes, y éste, fortuitamente, se había incrustado lo bastante en la garganta del más alto como para hacerle guardar silencio a tiempo. Hasta él mismo sabía que la paciencia de un hombre armado con una katana era algo que no debía ponerse a prueba.

—Cállate ya, Lavi —añadió Walker haciendo caso omiso a las arcadas de quien se retorcía en sus manos—. Lo tuyo con Emilia es patético. Y lo del bigote de Kanda es sólo un descuido de un par de días...

—Esto, moyashi —recalcó el aludido haciendo un círculo con su dedo índice alrededor de sus labios—, no es ser un vago. Es ser un hombre.

Allen Walker gruñó. No se dio cuenta de que había tirado al suelo a su otro compañero, pero habían puesto en duda su hombría, y eso no se perdonaba. Mientras tanto, a Miranda le había parecido el momento más oportuno para escaquearse sin llamar la atención de nadie. Pero Lavi, no por nada tenía fama de poseer un ojo que todo lo veía.

—¡Ah! ¡Miranda! ¡Ven aquí!

—No, yo ya me iba... —dijo tartamudeando nerviosamente. No pudo hacerlo. Un brazo se había encaramado al suyo, y a pesar de que el enfrentamiento de los otros dos parecía agravarse, Lavi tenía para ella otros pensamientos más importantes.

—Me hace interesante, ¿verdad?

—P-Pues...

—¡No lo es! —interrumpió el albino al otro lado—. Creerse tan masculino sólo por una moda tan insignificante... Además —prosiguió devolviendo la atención al samurai—, lo tuyo ni siquiera puede llamarse una perilla decente. ¡Es de los más ordinario! Es... ¡tan mundano y poco pulcro! Y por si fuera poco, ¡pincha! ¿Por qué no quieres reconocer que te lo has dejado por pereza? ¡Miranda! —la muchacha se sobresaltó ante lo inesperado del reclamo—. Tú eres una mujer con dos dedos de frente. ¿Acaso llevo o no llevo la razón?

La joven se sintió presionada. Ella acostumbraba a pensar las cosas dos, tres, quince veces, aunque en situaciones tan estresantes como aquella, no había temple que valiera la pena. Aunque tampoco se sintió culpable cuando respondió lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. De algún modo, se sentía bastante incómoda con el agarre del pelirrojo que estaba por dejarle dormido el brazo y teniendo tantos ojos colocados en ella. Asintió y afirmó contundentemente a todo lo que el exorcista inglés tuvo que preguntarle. Miranda siempre se había creído una persona humilde, pero su actuación hizo al más joven sentirse insultantemente poderoso entre los demás. Y por consiguiente, Lavi sólo se limitó a lamentarse por unos momentos, y el resto desapareció del cuarto sin más. Miranda posicionó una mano en su pecho y suspiró aliviada. Debió suponer que aquello era una disputa trivial entre jóvenes, y muy pronto, supo que todos la olvidarían.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La semana se hizo insoportablemente larga. No había novedades fuera. Ni ataques de improviso. Y aunque la joven agradecía tanta calma, no dejaba de pensar que el tiempo allí se estaba haciendo terriblemente aburrido. Por ende, fue obligada amablemente a realizar tareas secundarias, aunque realizaba las labores con una amplia sonrisa, ya que al menos parecía ser lo único que la ayudaba a distraerse.

Al poco tiempo, Lavi había olvidado lo ocurrido, inclusive el hecho de pretender retocar su look, aunque eso, evidentemente, no significase que tuviera que dejar a un lado sus pretensiones hacia cierta rubia de carácter desobediente. Allen apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Eran tan repetidas las ocasiones en las que veía dañado su ego, que no era capaz de ofuscarse lo suficiente en una, cuando acababa arrastrado a otra. Y respecto a Kanda... Kanda ya vivía lo bastante malhumorado durante todo el año, como para que alguien tan sumamente despistada como Miranda, se diera apenas cuenta de que en esta ocasión, verdaderamente estaba resentido. Aunque nadie podía culparla. Era, de hecho, extraño que el exorcista diese a cualquier comentario hacia él importancia alguna. Nadie habría sospechado que esta vez la tenía. Y poco importaba el porqué, o de eso pretendía convencerse él mismo cuando se lo preguntaba. Prefirió pensar que Miranda no era mucho más relevante para él que el resto de la humanidad, y que simplemente, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria.

Una tarde cualquiera, en la que no había sucedido nada en especial, y en donde curiosamente, había reinado el buen humor entre la gran mayoría, Miranda ordenaba tranquilamente los documentos del Jefe en una habitación recóndita del enorme edificio. No era una labor realmente motivadora, y dudaba de que aquello animara de algún modo a Komui a cumplir con su trabajo, pero sentía que a menos, encontraría la carga engañosamente menos pesada si conseguía verlos ordenadamente y no esparcidos por el suelo.

Lo había hecho todo tan bien, tan rápidamente, que ella misma dudaba de que fuese cierto. Normalmente le ocurrían un millón de desgracias impensables. Aún no se explicaba como es que no se había abierto el enorme ventanal, llevándose los documentos tras una corriente de aire, como no había recibido la presencia de Komurin LXXI para que éste barriera su trabajo, o cómo, en el peor de los casos, no había derramado accidentalmente la lamparilla, haciendo que la habitación entera estallase en llamas. Era tan perfecto, que Miranda sentía miedo.

Afortunadamente, aquella suerte duró poco, y cuando cargaba con toda una pila de carpetas hacía la planta superior, tuvo la dicha de tropezar con el último peldaño, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo y desparramando los cientos de documentos. Y eso, lejos de alarmarla como en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría pasado, la tranquilizó. Sintió que ahora las cosas iban realmente como debían.

Se apresuraba en apilar los papeles de cualquier forma, cuando escuchó aquel repentino sondo. Aquella zona no era especialmente transitada y la ayuda habría sido bien recibida, si desgraciadamente, fuese otro en lugar de Kanda Yuu el que se delataba a lo lejos. Aquello, ya era pedir demasiado...

Miranda se enredó con sus propias manos. Aún no averiguaba el cómo, pero la presencia de aquel muchacho siempre le acaba erizando la piel. Trató torpemente de disimular que no le había visto, aunque no es que pretendiera no saludarle correctamente. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica educada y siempre le había importado bastante poco que el saludo no se le devolviese. Pronto, el pelinegro estuvo lo bastante cerca, de hecho, tanto, que cualquier habría imaginado que su destino no era otro que ella.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la joven por fin, sin creer necesario mirarle. Pronto el joven la ignoraría, y ella podría continuar con lo que traía entre manos. Literalmente.

—Buenas tardes —le oyó decir, y sólo ella sabe lo que le aterró tener que oírle.

Las oscuras y brillantes botas se pararon frente al fajo de folios que ahora vio imposible recoger. Pensó que después de aquello seguiría con su camino, pero al ver que su planteamiento fallaba, no le quedó más remedió que elevar la vista. Entonces, lo supo inmediatamente. Algo había distinto en su mirada. No sabía si ese brillo de venganza o esa sonrisa ligeramente perversa. Algo le dijo que debía huir, a pesar de que su cuerpo no respondía. Inesperadamente, aquel incidente del otro día acudió veloz a su cabeza.

—Es... ¿Es sobre el otro día en los baños? Por favor, no se lo habrá tomando en serio... —dijo riendo fingidamente—. Es sólo que... ustedes, muchachos, no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías como esas...

—¿Tonterías? —creyó haberle oído repetir.

—Oh, no, no, no... No digo que no sean asuntos sumamente importantes —«dada su edad», quiso añadir, pero no se vio con fuerzas—. Es que hay mejores cosas en las que pensar.

El muchacho alzó suavemente las cejas y Miranda suspiró relajada. Al final resultaba que el chico histérico iba a ser razonable y todo. Le sorprendió, por ende, que optase por arrodillarse a su lado, en vez de continuar con su camino.

—¿Te divierte mentir constantemente? —dijo sin tono amenazante, aunque a Miranda le hiciese sudar frío.

—Y-Yo... No —balbuceó abriendo sus ojos—. No es mi intención.

—Te escondes aquí como si fueras una rata y aún así, temes perderles. ¿crees que dándoles siempre la razón vas a contentar a todos por siempre?

La castaña desvió su mirada. Aquel peculiar tono de sus ojos se hacía más pesado de lo que ella podía soportar. Él parecía haberla calado perfectamente, aunque no se viese obligado a tenerle ni la mínima piedad.

—No soy una persona que tenga razones de peso. Eso contribuye a que no pueda decidirme —aunque su determinación duró más bien poco—. O eso creo...

—Ah... —asintió entreabriendo la boca—. Entonces el problema son las pruebas contundentes, ¿no es así? Si las tuvieras, te decantaría —dijo casi pensativo. Miranda asintió sin más—. Es una lástima, Miranda... No hay tal cosa rotunda en el mundo. Alguna vez se verá forzada a ser valiente y tendrá que arriesgarse.

La exorcista le miró sorprendida. De todas las personas con las que se había topado en aquel antro de mala muerte, jamás imaginó que precisamente él se vería obligado a darle lecciones. De hecho, ni siquiera debería, y aquel hecho, tan inaudito como alentador, le hizo sentir una especial calidez hacia su persona. Nadie la creería si contase que el apático Kanda Yuu se había parado a ayudarle.

El samurai se encogió de hombros y resopló como si aquella situación le agotase. Miranda supo que la conversación había terminado y lamentó, que probablemente, no hubiera una segunda ocasión en la que pudiera repetirse. Kanda apoyó sus manos en sus muslos tratando de hacer impulso, pero antes de incorporarse, volvió a su anterior postura observándola curiosamente. Una de sus manos se extendió hasta posarse en su cuello. El tacto de sus dedos entre sus cabellos hizo a Miranda sacudirse presa de un efímero escalofrió, y cuando quiso reaccionar, ya fue demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba lo bastante cerca.

Kanda Yuu se encontró con unos labios temblorosos y cálidos. Una media sonrisa hizo que los suyos rompieran el primer roce primero, aunque no tuvo intenciones de retirarse. La besó hasta sentir que le arrebataba el aliento, que su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía ante la calidez repentina de aquel inesperado contacto, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, al notarse el pulso acelerado y el corazón martillándole dolorosamente el pecho. Se retiró pronto, aunque complacido.

Miranda parpadeó exageradamente. De hecho, apenas era capaz de asegurar que había logrado cerrar los ojos antes aquel atrevimiento sin aviso. Pero pronto, volvió en sí. Su recia voz le trajo de vuelta de donde estaba, y ahora, con mayor claridad, sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

—No pincha, ¿verdad, Miranda?

El muchacho apartó la mano de sus cuello, incorporándose casi al acto y desapareciendo del lugar tras una mofa de suficiencia.

Miranda siempre sospechó que sus palabras se volverían en su contra. Quería pruebas, y no le quedo la menor duda de que ahora las tenía. Un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago le hizo saber, que no habría próxima vez en la que dudara en arriesgarse...

* * *

><p><em>Seeh, me quería divertir un ratito a costa de estos dos... xD No, en serio, a mí me gusta mucho la pareja. Es extraña, pero de hecho, de las pocas parejas hetero que me atraen de DGM, yo diría que la de Yuu y Miranda es la que más me fascina. Imagino que ustedes sabrán el porqué.<em>

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta otra!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
